This Beautiful World Is Beautiful (And So Are You)
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: [Soulmate AU Ros/Alba] This world was boring and grey. Filled with monochrome hues that he would never understand. Colors were just shades of black and grey to him given names. When suddenly the world slowly started to turn and his world became brighter just seeing an innocent smile and hearing his name.


**A/N:** I own nothing. This is a work of pure fanfiction everything belongs to its rightful owners.

**Name:** This Beautiful World Is Beautiful (And So Are You)

**Summary:**

This world was boring and grey. Filled with monochrome hues that he would never understand. Colors were just shades of black and grey to him given names. When suddenly the world slowly started to turn and his world became brighter just seeing an innocent smile and hearing his name. [ Soulmate AU Ros/Alba ]

**Marsha's Ramblings:** Hello again everyone! Sorry for just dropping off of the map for so long everything just sort of got busy around me and I lost track of time and when I should have posted updates for everything. But here I am with a prompt fill that was sent to me via tumblr askbox for Ros/Alba Soulmate AU. Ros is twenty-three and Alba is seventeen. A short background bit for this AU is that one is unable to see colors or any variation of shades involving colors until they meet their soulmate nor are they able to taste any flavors so they eat food based on the texture of it. No worries cause their still able to eat fruit and things there like picky little kids about things. Hope that sort of help's deal with confusion more will be explained via chapter.

I do hope that you enjoy it and again I apologize for my mistakes and not having a beta to look over my mistakes. I will also take this moment to apologize for any OOC-ness. Well enough of my ramblings you clicked this to read so hope that you enjoy it~

-  
_Tʜɪs Bᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ Wᴏʀʟᴅ Is Bᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ ﹙Aɴᴅ Sᴏ Aʀᴇ Yᴏᴜ﹚_

Grey.

Its the same color that greets him day in and day out of his life. What's the point in all of this? Who decided that this is the sight that one should see every waking moment of their life? Ros felt the urge to do nothing once again. Such an empty, boring and colorless existence waited for him outside of his home so what was the point in even waking up?

Why is he still waking up?

Empty and cold. That's the only way Ros could describe how he felt inside. Haven't twenty-three years of a cold, empty and colorless existence worn him down enough? Moving off of his bed big enough for one person Ros made no real attempt to make it to work on time. What's the point? What waited him there was the same every single day.

Noise, the sound of others talking about the color and world around them. Ros could not help but feel a bit angry around those who could see colors while he could not. What gave them the right to stand with their soulmate and rub it in his face? Well not really rub it in his face but with how he feels Ros considered that they were just doing it to piss him off.

Walking towards his front door Ros looked at the kitchen. He stood there for a moment wanting, wishing for something to change. For just a small spark of color to fill his life. He wanted to feel complete. He wanted to know what the world looked like. He wanted to look at himself and know if something was wrong. What his eye color was. His hair color. What sort of skin tone he had. The color of his outfits.

He wanted to know this all on his own without hearing it from the mouths of others. Other's looked at him with pity in their eyes Ros could hear them someday. Talking about him. How empty, cold and lifeless he is.

It bothered him at first. Strangers talking about him as if he were not there. As if he were not human but some sort of _thing_ taking up space in the office building. He does not need their words. Their words are empty, bland and colorless. They do not care about him they only feel frightened around him.

A man who cannot see colors and feels nothing.

That's the sort of person that most people come to fear in most societies. A stigma placed upon those where were unable to see. What makes other's feel as if they have the right to consider him some sort of monster? Maybe... maybe he's already a monster. No. He's a monster already. A cold unfeeling monster whose inability to see colors has made him into what he is.

Maybe the world is right. Maybe this is his fate and how his life was meant to be from the start. Grabbing his scarf Ros left his apartment building not worrying to take a jacket to protect himself from the cold. He couldn't feel it not now and not in the past. And maybe he never will. That was alright with him- less money to wast on things that seemed pointless from the start.

Ros stopped long enough to pay a visit to a bakery he had taken a liking to two years ago. He liked the owners. Never pointing out that he's unable to see colors since their first meeting when Ros asked what was what. It was a silent understanding that had formed and was never commented on again unless Ros asked about a new item, bread or sweet.

Without his soulmate he was unable to ever really enjoy food. Twenty-three years of life and he cannot even remember the texture of the food his mother had made. Texture. That's how he eats since he is unable to taste might as well try the next best thing. If he likes the texture then its okay for him to eat. If he doesn't like it then its a no.

Leaving the store with his usual purchase of a regular glazed donuts and black coffee Ros began his way to work. Downtown was busy as usual even in the early mornings. People going to work and people going home from their night shifts from the previous night. Students rushing to and fro to make it to their buses and schools on time.

Noisy and grey.

Coming to a stop after a girl extended her arm on the other side pointing at the symbol on the crosswalk. The symbol had changed from a walking image to one standing still. After the cars had gone the way that they needed to go Ros continued his way across the street. Turning a corner only to be greeted by a collision of his body with another. A hot sensation was felt on his hand closing his eyes Ros hissed in pain.

Cursing the one who had ran into him, causing him to crush his cup of coffee. Ros could hear a voice close to him. It sounded worried but also a bit excited.

"Hey... hey are you alright?" the voice belonged to that of a boy who sounded much younger than him, Ros shook his head mumbling, "I'm fine... just watch where your going next tim-"

"C-can you see me?" a pause, "Open your eyes! Can you see me?!"

Ros was cut short when the boy interrupted, opening his eyes Ros was almost immediately blinded. It was too bright out. What happened to all of the grey around him? What happened to him? Covering his eyes with his hands Ros groaned in pain while the boy laughed nervously. The colors and lights were just too much for him.

Biting the inside of his cheek Ros mumbled, "I can see you." watching the boy through a small opening in his fingers. The boys face seemed to get brighter and brighter. "What's your name?"

Ros was silent for a moment... this couldn't be happening. This boy was his...

"What took you so damn long?" Ros asked instead of answering the boys question. A sad smile appeared on his face he replies. "I-I'm sorry. I only just recently turned seventeen and moved here with my mother... I'm sorry."

Running a hand through his hair Ros stood up. Looking down at the boy he held out his hand while saying. "Ros. That's my name."

Smiling the boy took Ros's hand helping him to get up the boy's smile seemed to grown even bigger.

"My name is Alba. Sorry to have kept you waiting."

Colorful and full of life.  
A smile that was brighter than the sun.

Ros held onto Alba's hand. He didn't want this to be a dream- this boy, that smile and the light that seemed to flow from him this couldn't all be a dream. Squeezing Alba's hand the boy seemed to catch on and returned it with a small squeeze of his own.

"This world is beautiful Alba... and so are you."


End file.
